The Emotional Bodyguard
by Clair-Crossed
Summary: When a 16 year old Wally has to guard Kuki who knows what will happen! This is a KukiWally story. NOW FULLY FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first KND fic so please review!**

On the old KND moon base young 16 year old Wally remains. All of sector V had not been decommissioned because Chad had decided to drop by and he disabled the whole computer. So all the KND members had to go through a course until they paid their time. The only way to do that is to do a selfless act. Of course Wally was not that type of person.

Fanny: former number 4 I have an assignment for you. There is a young girl who needs protecting. So we are asking you to be her body guard and find out who is trying to harm her.

Wally: whatever. So who is she? He says in his Australian accent.

Fanny: All that information is classified all we know is she lives in Japan and has been to America before. Can you do this?

Wally: Fine. He says in a disgusted voice.

Fanny: Well, you pick her up tomorrow from a private plain in an old a banded warehouse parking lot.

Tomorrow at the warehouse…

Wally is sitting in his silver convertible car waiting for the plain to arrive. All of the sudden he sees the plain land and steps out of his car. The stairs to the plain drop and a 16 year old girl pops out holding her luggage. She has a green shirt and a black skirt on. The assistants on the plain ask the young girl if she needs any help with her luggage in Japanese. She says something in Japanese to them and they go of with her luggage. The young girl walks over to the Australian boy and shakes his hand and says "hello my name is Kuki Sanban."

Wally: Kuki Hi how are you it's me Wally!

Kuki: Hey Wally!

Wally: So how is Japan?

Kuki: Oh it's great. I missed you she says quickly changing the subject.

Wally: Have you spoken to any of the team.

Kuki: Well Abby flew out to see me for her fifteenth birthday and we call each other all the time. Nigel came out with Abby we don't talk much and Hoagie has called me every week. Meanwhile Kuki and Wally are stepping into the convertible.

Wally: Sorry I haven't been able to visit. Wally then starts the car and they head towards town.

Wally: I'm still in that KND program.

Kuki: oh. You know as well as I do you have to commit a selfless act.

Wally: yeah well it's not as easy as it seems. Uh Kuki where do you want to go I'm guarding you.

Kuki: I have nothing to do so why don't we go for dinner.

Wally: ok you mean like a date? Both of them blush.

Kuki: yeah it's a date.

**Authors note: I hope you liked it. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: here is the next chapter I hope you like it and PLEASE! Review.**

Wally drives his convertible to a fancy restaurant called franc e' le mol.Wally and Kuki enter and are seated at a fancy table. Kuki puts the napkin on her lap and she picks up her glass of water and takes a sip.

Kuki: Hey it's karaoke night! I'm going up there. Kuki quickly goes up there. Kuki begins to play the track and she begins to sing

I know there's something

In the wake of your smile.

I get a notion from the look

In your eyes.yeah, you've

Built that love but love falls

Apart. Your little piece of

Heaven turns to dark.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart.

There's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where your going and

I don't know why. Listen to your

heart before he tells you goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight

Is worth while. The precious moments

Are all lost in the tide, yeah. They're

swept away and nothing is what it seems.

The feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart.

There's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where your going and

I don't know why. Listen to your

Heart before he tells you goodbye.

And there are voices that want

To be heard. So much to mention

But you can't find the words. The

Scent of magic the beauty that's been.

When love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart.

There's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why. Listen to your

Heart before he tells you goodbye.

Listen to your heart …mm...Mmm

I don't know where your going and

I don't know why but listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye.

Kuki finishes and Wally stands up and claps and then the whole crowed stands up and claps. Kuki comes to sit down and the waiter comes. The waitress says "may I take your order." It's Fanny. Wally starts busting out laughing.

Wally: So this is your day job? Ha Ha!

Fanny: Whispers in Wally's ear I'm under cover.

Kuki: Do I recognize you? She says to the waitress.

Wally and Fanny: No!

**Authors note: cliffhanger oh and about the karaoke at the Fancy place it's the best I could think of.** **So please bare with me and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: here is what you've all been waiting for! Please review.**

Kuki: WellI'll have the salad.

Wally: I'd like the all you can eat buffet. Kuki grins and shakes her head.

Wally: well you know what I'll take a salad too.

Fanny leaves and there is a silence. Then all of the sudden

Wally: Where did you learn to sing like that?

Kuki: I had voice lessons out in Japan.

Wally: well you sound great.

Kuki: thank you. So what's our plain?

Wally: well you and I are going to stay in separate suits and I'm well um…going to guard you.

Kuki: Dinner only last so soon so why don't we call the old team and go to a movie.

Wally: ok. He said in a sweet Australian voice to her. She goes to the restroom in the restaurant and Wally stares at her.

Then all of the sudden Fanny pops over with their salads.

Fanny: Don't get attached with your emotions. Then Wally comes back to earth.

Wally: I won't. I'm just analyzing the subject um… yeah.

Fanny: whatever lover boy. Then she walks off and she is laughing. Kuki is coming back to the table.

She sits down and says they forgot my ranch dressing.

Wally: You can borrow mine. Then he begins to hand her the cup and he begins staring into her eyes.

Wally: your eyes are beautiful. He says out loud not realizing it.

Kuki: What? Then all of the sudden he realizes he forgot about the ranch dressing and spills it all over her.

Wally: I am so sorry!

Kuki: it's fine it happens to people all the time. Not to mention I was going to change before we went to the movies.

Fanny: comes out to help clean up the mess and is laughing like crazy.

**Authors note: I tried to make this chapter a little more humorous. I really hope you liked it. Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hello everyone here you go. This is the next chapter! Please review! I won't post another chapter until I get 2 reviews!**

The mess finally gets cleaned up. Kuki and Wally decide to leave. They both stop at this hotel Wally checks them in. Kuki ends up in suit 312 and Wally is in suit 313. Kuki checks out her room and unpacks. The suitcases had already been delivered by the Japanese men. Kuki changes into another outfit she is now in jeans and a black T-shirt.

Kuki goes out of her door and knocks on Wally's door and asks to come in. She enters and Wally is now in a black shirt and baggy jeans.

Wally: let's call everyone.

Kuki is dialing Abby's number. Ring….

Abby: Hello.

Kuki: Hey Abby I made it here safe and you will never guess who my body guard is!

Abby: Who?

Kuki: It's Wally!

Abby: Really that's funny. He must have never gotten out yet huh?

Kuki: Nope but um we called to ask you if you wanted to see a movie with us?

Abby: Sure I'll call Nigel and invite him. See you there. Bye.

Kuki hangs up the phone and tells Wally. Kuki goes back to the phone. She dials Hoagies number.

Hoagie: Hello.

Kuki: Hey Hoagie.

Hoagie: Hello Kuki.

Kuki: Guess who my bodyguard is.

Hoagie: Who?

Kuki: It's Wally!

Hoagie: Wow!

Kuki: Anyway Wally Nigel Abby and I are going to a movie do you wanna come?

Hoagie: Yeah sure I'll see you there bye.

Kuki hangs up and Wally comes out and tells Kuki that they are ready. Wally and Kuki leave and go to the car.

At the movie theater…

The team goes to the ticket booth to buy tickets. Wally is paying for Kuki as well. All of the sudden three guys in ski masks grab Kuki and begin running. Wally drops everything and runs after Kuki. Then the rest of the team accept Hoagie because he has to keep their spot. Wally catches up with the three guys in ski masks and gets Kuki and punches them in the heads and they are all knocked out. Wally pulls off the masks and they are three mysterious men. Wally comforts Kuki and they get back to the movie. Abby tells Hoagie what happened. As they are waiting in the line to get popcorn.

Kuki: Who were those men?

Wally: not sure but at least your ok.

Hoagie: well we are now all in we will help you with Kuki.

All of the team put their hands in and shout kids next door.

Nigel: so now who is the leader?

Kuki: I think Wally should be the leader because he is the one who was originally supposed to guard me.

Nigel: All in favor yell "I".

Everyone yells I and Wally is now the new leader!

**Authors note: I hope you keep reading. Please review. Like I said I won't post another chapter until I get 2 Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: ok I caved so here is the next chapter!**

The team went back to their suits. Nigel was having trouble checking in because they were all booked. So Abby decided to share a suit with Nigel.

They all go upstairs and Hoagie is in suit 311 and Abby was in suit 310. Well they all entered their suit when they heard Kuki scream. Wally goes into Kuki's suit followed by everyone else. Kuki says "oh my gosh" and Wally lookes at her bed then he sees a sand shovel with sand in it and flip flops scatered all over the bed.

Abby: It's a clue as to who wants Kuki dead.

Wally: well technicly they might not want her dead they might need her for something else.

Hoagie: But what? We need to figure out who wants her in the first place.

Nigel: I agree.

Abby walks over to the bed and picks up some sand she examines it on the lobby computer. Abby comes back a couple min. later she hands wally a paper it reads:

Subject: Sandy

Age: 15

Where:Las Vegas

Current occupation:None

Kuki: wait I recognize him. oh my gosh thats...

All: King Sandy!

**Authors note: Sorry this chapter was so short. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hey everyone here is the next chapter please reivew!**

**The Shapeshifting chick- I'm happy you love this story! I enjoy hearing reviews from you so please review again!**

Abby: what are we going to do? We can't get to Las vegas!

Hoagie: Or maybe we can. He pulls out a phone and and dials a number ring...

Tommy: hello.

Hoagie: Hey can you get a ship here send it to us on auto pilot because there is only room for five and well those five are us.

Tommy: I still never get to go on cool missions! fine i'll send it bye.

Hoagie: ok I have a plane coming!

Wally: once the plane comes we will set the cordinants for the casino and we'll go through the back. Kuki i'm so sorry to ask this but are you willing to be the bate?

Kuki: Sure anything for my bodyguard.

Wally: oh i'm just doing my job he says in an australian voice and blushes.

Abby is lightly chuckling. All of the sudden they hear an aircraft outside the hotel window. they all go through the window and into the K.N.D. S.C.H.O.O.L.-B.U.S.

Hoagie Gets behind the wheel and begins going hyper speed and the team is being shaken around really hard. All of the sudden they come to a sudden stop and are all now near the front of the ship.

Hoagie: is everyone ok?

Abby: Define ok. Then her face turns green and you hear a barfing sound.

Kuki heads into the asino first and the team stands behind and in their positions. Kuki walks over to the card table. When all of the sudden a gentlemen comes over and asks her name and if she wants to go in the backroom and she goes back with him and while she is walking back she winks at Wally to give the signal to follow her. So they all follow and they are now in the backroom and all of the sudden the gentlemen tries to make a move when the kids next door pop out and say you are under arrest when he grabs Kuki and takes her out the widow. Wally doesn't get there in time and she is taken! The team comes out and is comforting Wally.

**Authors note: there you go I hope you liked it and please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Hello everyone its will14transform. Here is the next chapter and here is to all my reviewers I have two other stories one in Teen Titans called "Minor Complications", and The emotions of three in Danny Phantom. So to all my reviewers that reviewed this story please read and review my other stories! **

**The Shapeshifting chick- There is a website called I know it sounds lame but it's the only way I can talk to you! Anyway sign up and you will get an **

**E-mail with an activation code submit that code to and you will be a member. There is this thing called neo-mail and you can neo-mail people without using your E-mail. Neo-mail magicwill 14 a.k.a me and we can keep neo-mailing back and forward. It's kind of like chatting without the risk of all that other stuff. So try it and see what you think. By the way you're not the nagging reviewer! Unless you want to keep reviewing me like 900 times I mean I'm ok with that but you would waste your review space. If you don't want to do the neopets thing just review me!**

Wally and the team went back to the hotel in the plane. Wally walks into the room and feels like he failed. He walks over to the bed and starts talking to himself.

"I should have done something!" said Wally. Then he punches the bed

Meanwhile in Nigel and Abby's suit…

"I wonder how numb... I mean Wallaby is doing?" says Nigel.

"Not sure all I know is we have to get Kuki back." Says Abby. All of the sudden Abby looks at Nigel, and thinks to herself maybe this is the time to tell him how she feels.

"Nigel I…" Abby begins to say when all of the sudden Wally busts through the door "We have a problem, come to my room now!" Nigel and Abby enter Wally's room and Hoagie is already there. Wally goes to his laptop computer and there is a message! He angels it towards the rest of the team. A boy on the screen pops up, and he is in a ski mask. His voice is disguised. It says "If you ever want to see Kuki again leave 2,000 dollars out side of the old warehouse across town tomorrow at 2:00 pm!" Then the screen angel over beside the boy and it shows Kuki tied up. Wally turns off the laptop and closes it.

"So what do we do?" asks Abby

"One of us goes to the warehouse, and the other three hide behind the warehouse. When he comes we will make the trade, but with a fake suitcase. Then when he grabs it we grab him, and interrogate him He tells us where Kuki is! Guys I want her back!"Replies Wally. Then Wally begins to cry, but tries to hold it in. The team goes back to their suits. They all go to bed accept Wally. He stays up and thinks about Kuki for a while. After about an hour because the laws of gravity on his eyelids become strong.

**Authors note: I bet all of you will be curious what happens next! I will update soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Here is the next chapter. Please review!**

**Cyrix- Thank you for reviewing I like to hear what you have to say! Please review again!**

**Kwaiikuki- Please review again. I like to hear what readers have to say!**

**Alien 34- nice comment thank you. Please review again!**

It's now 1:55, and all of the KND members are at the ware house. All of the sudden a helicopter shows up. The same boy that was on the computer screen comes out of the helicopter. Wally gives him the brief case and he gives everyone the signal. Nothing happens then all a gentleman in a ski mask comes out with everyone grabbing them. The boy in the ski mask takes Wally. He ties up everyone, and takes them back to his evil lair.

All walk in and see Kuki tied up. They all get placed beside her.

"Hi Kuki."Says Wally.'

"Hi" says Kuki.

The boy comes in with three other men in ski masks. "Hello everyone" says the boy he pulls off his mask, and everything is silent. "What no surprise?" says king sandy.

"Anyway I brought you all here because I wish to marry Kuki. This time for sure no interruptions!" says King Sandy.

"Didn't you go off with my sister?" asks Kuki

"She got really annoying!"Replies Sandy.

He then gets kuki down, and tells the dudes in ski masks to get her ready.** If you haven't already guessed they are the nights**

"I won't let you go through with this!" says Wally.

"Oh but I think you will!" says Sandy then he starts maniacally laughing! He leaves the room. About 12 min. later both come back in wedding outfits. They both go up to the alter. Kuki is crying when all of the sudden she grasps a sword out of her pocket and stabs the nights! She also stabs the life guard giving the ceremony. She then stops, but Sandy pulls out a knife. Over in the corner Wally gets free just as Sandy throws the knife, and he goes in front of Kuki. When two seconds later he falls to the ground Kuki grabs her sword throws it at Sandy. He falls to the floor. Kuki cuts the rest of the ropes. She quickly runs over to Wally. She grabs his hand and she begins crying.

"Guess what you're out of the agency." Kuki says trying to fight the tears.

"That doesn't really matter to me at least your safe." Wally says in a low voice. Kuki rubs his head she leans in closer to his face, and then she gives him a passionate kiss. Finally she breaks away the kiss. The KND agency helicopter arrives and everyone gets in. They take Wally in on one of those roller beds. They arrive at the agency. He goes into the intensive care room. Kuki goes in with him. After about an hour Kuki comes out to the rest of the team, and tells them he is going to be alright. They all go in to see Wally

and he says "Hi everyone." Kuki goes up to the bed. She gives him a kiss on the cheek. Fanny comes in, and says "Wallaby beetles former number 4 you are now retired of the KND agency. Congratulations!" after about a week Wally is released. He goes with Kuki back to the hotel. Everyone packs their things and checks out of the hotel. They take everything down to their cars. They Gather in one huge group, and say their good byes.

Kuki after saying goodbye to Wally says "Guess were off to start a new life huh."

"If we are of to start a new life um… I want to share that life with you." He pulls out velvet little box and opens it, and says "will you marry me" Everyone smiles and Kuki says "yes!" She leaps into his arms. Everyone decides to stay in the same town.

2 years later…

**Kuki and Wally got married. Now they have two children Katelynn and young Andrew! If you're wondering what happened to Hoagie he married Fanny and is now a full fledged pilot. Nigel and Abby got married the year after Kuki and Wally and now have a little one on the way. The new KND members created a bigger and better super computer. They put Chad in jail for the last one. That is the story of the emotional bodyguard named Wally!**

**Authors note: Well that's my story to tell you all the truth I was sitting in my bedroom and came up with this story off the top of my head. So I hope you liked it, and Please review! **


End file.
